An Embarrassing Conversation
by yakayama
Summary: Remus and Sirius talk to Harry. Contains slash!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

An Embarrassing Conversation

"Sirius" Remus growled deeply. "Sirius be quiet, we do have guests." Suddenly he was lost in everything but sensation.

"Remus" Sirius said.

With one more lunge forward Sirius spilled his seed inside of Remus. With the same intensity Remus soon followed. A white liquid flooded the sheets beneath them.

"Moony I love you"

"I love you too"

Together both lay on Sirius' bed. It was a warm night at 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius' new home. The Weasley family and Hermione had been there for two weeks while Harry had only been there for a week. No one in the house knew of their relationship. No one knew how much they loved each other.

"Sirius"

"Hmm"

"What are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"About us, we can't hide it forever."

"I know… it's just…"

"I know it's hard for me too. However, Harry should at least know. He is your Godson."

"That's why he shouldn't know. He should see me as he sees me now. He'll despise me."

"No he'll love you even more for admitting it and trusting him, for being honest to him. No one's up now we should tell him."

Shaking Sirius stood up. "You're right like always." he said as he began to turn the doorknob.

Remus snorted.

"What?" Sirius asked exasperatedly.

"You might want to put on some boxers."

"Oh shut up" Sirius said sliding on his plaid boxers. Then he quickly walked out the door.

Silently he crept upstairs to Harry and Ron's bedroom. As he stopped outside the bedroom door, he whispered to himself, "Calm down ol' boy. It's just a chat with the kid, he needs to understand." Taking a deep breath, he opened the bedroom door. Quickly he slipped to Harry's bedroom and snuck over to his bed. With the back of his hand he swept lightly across Harry's face.

"Harry"

"Mmmm"

"Harry its Sirius we need to talk."

Harry slowly began to stir when Sirius pointed to Ron and whispered, "Not here, in my room."

"Okay" Harry said as he followed his godfather.

Sirius opened the door and inside was Remus on the king-size bed.

"Hello Harry"

"Hello Professor Lupin."

"Harry call me Remus I'm not your teacher anymore."

Harry noted it was obvious both were sleeping in the same bed. He didn't think anything of it though, they were childhood friends and there wasn't much room in this house.

"Harry you know what a man and woman do when they're in love?"

"Umm… they hug, and kiss, and sometimes they get married."

"Well do you understand what married couples do?"

"Sex…" Harry choked. "I don't know much about it." Harry said, he did not want to talk about this but the look on Remus' face told him he had to tell them the truth.

"You've never had the talk before?"

Harry shook his head ashamed, "All I've heard was from the guys about their midnight outings. I've always wanted to ask but was too embarrassed."

"What the hell do they teach in the schools these days?" Sirius asked.

"What Sirius means to say is these things are important and unfortunately we need to teach them to you." Remus said calmly. Harry turned crimson and nodded.

'This is going to be a long night' Remus thought. "Obviously this idiot can't talk about sex, other then his conquests; I'll have to explain this. Chances both of us will be embarrassed but nothing said or asked will leave this room. It will be our little secret.

"Now Harry there are three different sexualities: homosexual, heterosexual, and bisexual. It unfortunately still matters to some witches and wizards what you are.

"I'm going to explain the male sex organs" At that Sirius snapped out of his stupor and looked at Remus. Remus gave him a look at Sirius went back to his reality.

"The male has a penis and scrotum. The scrotum holds the testicles. When the male gets, umm… excited, his penis becomes erect. This is obviously called an erection." Harry blushed violently.

"The testicles hold the sperm, sperm is the seed in the fluid, called semen, extracted during arousal. Are there any questions?"

"No" Harry muttered.

"Onto the female body, the female's breasts are not for fondling but to give the baby nutrients." Both Sirius and Harry flushed at this.

"There is the vagina, that is the tube that the baby is delivered through. It is also the entrance for the penis during sex. For nine months the baby is held in the uterus, or the womb. Is there anything else you want to learn about the female?"

"No"

'Hmm wonder why not?' "You know what the menstrual cycle is right?"

"Yes" Harry mumbled. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and grinned.

"I'll tell you a few thing about birth control. There are a few spells and a few potions. 'Accifio Naganda' is a good one. Some also use muggle techniques. Are there any questions?"

"Umm…."

"Nothing leaves this room."

"How do you put on a condom?" Harry whispered.

Sirius looked at Remus sternly but Remus just ignored him. "Well first the penis must be erect. The condom is pushed together… Hmm maybe Sirius should explain this. After all he's used the most out of all of us."

"Thanks" Sirius said. "The outer ring is on the top. You slide it up the ahh…"

"The shaft"

"Right, until it reaches the…""Scrotum"

"And you always leave a little bit in the front of the…"

"The penis"

"For the… fluid to be held"

"Thank you for that entertaining description. Did you understand a word of that?"

"Yeah"

"Harry have you heard of masturbation?"

Harry blushed for the hundredth time that night. "I hear about of it a lot in the dorms."

"Moony after this speech I don't know how much trouble we'll be in. Between Molly and the Ministry, I'll take the Ministry." Sirius gritted his teeth.

"In seven years you learn a lot about your dorm mates." Remus joked.

"At least I didn't howl in the end." Sirius said.

"Well you woke us all up anyway with your painting."

Harry looked uncomfortable but wondering.

"Okay what we brought you here for." Remus started.

"Harry you know how a man and woman make love, well me and Remus aren't just friends… we're lovers. But please don't tell anyone else."

Harry stared in shock but soon gained composure. "I'm happy for you, how did you know you were gay?"

"I just knew." Remus said.

"It took me a long time to except it." Sirius replied.

"When did you know you were made for each other?"

"In our sixth year when we went down to the Whomping Willow. Before that I had never let anyone come in with me, but this time I let Sirius go in with me. I was scared at first but I did not stop him. That night while we were in the woods there was a closer connection then we'd had before."

"The next day when I woke up I saw Sirius staring at me from his bed. When our eyes met, it was special. I told him that being a werewolf I choose my partner for life…" Remus said smiling.

"I told him that I'd be there for life." Sirius whispered.

As they leaned in for one small kiss, Harry noticed proof of their love and proof of the fact that Remus was naked under the blankets. Therefore he slipped out the door and back up the stairs.

As they climbed the rickety old stairs he thought, 'Maybe I should come out to them tomorrow.' With that he slipped into his bed.

It was nearly three in the morning and Harry Potter still could not sleep. Around midnight his godfather, Sirius, had woke him up. Sirius, along with Remus, had then proceeded to tell Harry about 'the birds and the bees' and how they were gay and in love with one another. Until then Harry had just been questioning himself but after they kissed the image would just not go away.

Sirius and Remus kissing and touching while naked underneath the covers made him hard immediately thus making him curse teenage hormones. The worst was that he could not put up a silencing charm.

In the end he decided to go down to the kitchen and get something to eat, but first he had to go past his godfather's bedroom. 'Reasonable Restriction my arse, can't even put up a silencing charm to wank off.'

As quiet as possible he walked down the landing right beside Sirius' room. 'I wonder' he thought as he peered through the key hole. "Damn" he said just a little too loud.

In the room were Sirius and Remus lying on the bed naked. Remus was lying on his back while Sirius was curled up next to him. Both glistening of sweat and smelling of sex. Harry could feel his hardness growing and twitch. Unknown to him he moaned loud enough to arouse Remus' sensitive hearing.

While Harry was looking away Remus used his ability of stealth to open the door. As the door opened, Harry fell into the room. What felt like forever Harry laid face firsrt on the floor with Remus and Sirius staring at him. He was happy his face was hidden as it was scarlet and he had a visible erection.

'Oh shit… calm down ol' boy… he's your godson.' Sirius thought as he looked at Harry. All Harry had on was a pair of y-fronts and his arousal was extremely obvious.

"Harry" Remus said knowing he was on unsteady ground.

Harry wished he had not stopped at the door now. "I… I am sorry. I will never do it again. I just- never mind. I'm sorry." he said lamely. "I'll just leave."

"No Harry we need to talk." Remus said handing a blanket to cover his arousal. Then he wrapped Sirius and himself in another.

For a long time they were all real quiet. Harry felt a desperate twitch in his nether region while looking at his godfather lying naked under a blanket.

"Harry you obviously know what you saw but you shouldn't look in key holes and such. It is debilitating to those you are watching. It is not right to invade someone's privacy like that. Now I know you are at a curious age but that does not allow you to spy on us. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir"

"How would you feel if Sirius or I looked in on you at a… intimate moment?"

"I wouldn't mind at all." Harry muttered. Then his eyes got large as he looked at the two adults, who were equally shocked. His eyes redirected to the floor.

"Harry you can always tell us anything."

"Well it's just that I've been wondering for awhile and after seeing you two I just knew…." Harry was almost a crimson color.

"Come here Harry" Sirius whispered.

"But"

"Just bring your blanket and come here."

Harry lifted the blanket and crawled up on the bed with the two adults. He sat between them like Sirius and Remus motioned. Just then, Harry gave a wide yawn.

"Well since it's really late and we're all exhausted we should gat some sleep."

Harry began to climb out of bed. "Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"Too bed."

"Oh no. you're sleeping right here." This time it was Remus.

"Okay" Harry murmured contently as he snuggled under the covers and fell asleep immediately.

The older men looked at the teenager then at each other. They mouthed, 'I love you' then lay down falling asleep quickly.

The next morning Molly walked into the room and screamed. Remus and Sirius awoke but Harry stayed asleep. Remus only looked at Molly but Sirius jumped out of the bed and held a wand up groggily.

At that moment the cavalry ran into the room. Arthur, the twins, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stood there. The twins were laughing, Ron was gaping, and Ginny and Hermione were beet red but couldn't look away. Arthur was amused but Molly was in shock. Remus was embarrassed and Sirius was becoming coherent. Soon he jumped under the covers. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny left when told to but the twins needed reminded.

"What did you do to him?" Molly asked.

"Nothing"

"Why are you all in the same bed then?"

"He was frightened last night, can you leave so we can get dressed?"

"Come on dear, we'll talk to them later." Arthur spoke. With a small creak the door closed.

"Harry" Sirius said waking the boy up while Remus pulled on a pair of y-fronts. When Harry woke up a pungent smell and wetness surrounded his y-fronts. 'Oh fuck I'm in bed with two men and totally lost control.'

"Harry it's natural" Remus said.

"Yeah I woke up like that nearly the entire time I was at Hogwarts." Sirius joked.

Harry looked at Sirius and could not help imagining Sirius waking up all hot and sweaty and a little sticky from dried semen. It made him involuntarily shudder with desire.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. Soon they were dressed and Harry was running up to get his clothes. The older men headed down toward the dining room, expecting to talk to Molly. When they all got downstairs Molly asked a Harry what was wrong.

"Why are you all treating me like a child? I want to know what the hell is going on and no nothing happened if something did I'd be the one to initiate it." Harry screamed.

'Shit well I just came out to everyone.' When Harry quit yelling the room became quiet and all he could do was stare at the floor. Then he began to run. First he ran up ther stairs past Mrs. Black. Then across the landing where the Weasley children and Hermione sat. They were obviously, without prevail, trying to hear the Order meeting.

"What were you there for?"

"What is going on?"

Harry refused to speak to them. He had not only embarrassed himself in front of the Order, but also in front of Sirius and Remus. 'Why can't I learn to keep my mouth shut, I can't believe I said that.' Suddenly the door creaked open.

"Whoever it is go away."

"Harry" Mrs. Weasley said. "if you are doing anything inappropriate or makes you uncomfortable you must tell me or Professor Dumbledore."

"Mrs. Weasley I'm happy you're so worried about my safety but I'm getting old enough to make my own decisions. I know who I can trust and who I can't."

"Harry…"

"Believe me I'm old enough to know who I am."

"Of course dear."

"Harry can we talk? Molly will you excuse us."

"Just be careful he is young."

"Molly nothing like that will happen."

"Harry what did you mean by you'd initiate it?"

Harry stared at the floor and blushed as he told Remus, "I like you and Sirius. Have since third year honestly."

"Then let's talk about love" Sirius said. "Harry love is special it never goes away, at least not true love."

"I love you both, not like family but sexually."

"Come here." Sirius told Harry as he pulled the boy toward him.

Harry quickly leaned toward Sirius and kissed him on the lips.

"Harry this is wrong. I'm your godfather."

"So I love you."

Sirius could not stop himself from leaning over and kissing Harry on the mouth.

"Remus?" Sirius asked.

"If you're sure." was all Remus said. "This is for you Harry."

The boy nodded his head.

Sirius slowly removed Harry's shirt, kissing his bare chest. As Remus watched enthralled, Sirius pulled Harry's trousers and y-fronts down. Both men stared at the boy intrigued, as he stood there naked. Remus and Sirius both began undressing themselves.

Remus let his hand roll over Harry's chest. Letting his hands move down to Harry's member. The younger male's penis hardened quickly. Harry's hands went straight to Remus' lower region. His hands pumped up and down as Remus let out a raspy sigh.

Sirius joined in and began inspecting Harry's body too. Soon he was kissing Harry harder and more urgently. All three men were involved in each other, loving each other. Sirius was first to make a move. He stuck two fingers in Harry's nether region. Harry gasped.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah" Harry whispered. "Keep going."

Sirius slowly and carefully moved his fingers inside him. Then his fingers left and Harry moaned. Soon the fingers were replaced by Sirius' long, thick shaft. He moved in and out over and over again, while Remus pumped his hand against Harry's erect member, Harry did the same to Remus.

After nearly fifteen minutes all three came together, that was when Harry knew this relationship would continue. The three men got dressed, cooled off, and went downstairs acting as if all they did was talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been nearly a week since Harry admitted he wanted Sirius and Remus sexually. Since then Harry had been having real sex with real men. Right now Harry lay on his bed pretending to be asleep. He was waiting for Ron to fall asleep then he would go to Sirius' and Remus' bedroom.

Later that night after Ron finally fell asleep, Harry snuck out of the bedroom. He slowly walked to the couple's bedroom. The walk seemed to take forever. He could not stop thinking about the relationship. Did they really like him or were they using him? He had problems believing they even wanted him. It seemed to take forever but it only took a minute.

As soon as Harry walked in Remus immediately began to grab his prick, Harry gasped. Sirius walked up and kissed Harry on the cheek. Then he wrapped his arm around the boy.

"I love you." Sirius whispered.

"I love you too." Harry murmured.

"And what about me I love you both." Remus joked.

Harry then kissed Remus square on the mouth. Harry knew this was wrong but he loved them both. He was always told to follow his heart so now he was. He would follow his heart and be with Remus and Sirius no matter how wrong it was.

Sirius was already naked and stripping Harry down. Harry felt him pulling at his pants. Remus had just removed his trousers. Then Sirius got down on his knees. Suddenly Harry felt a wet mouth wrap around his prick. Behind him, he felt Remus' erect cock pressed against him. Harry pressed his butt against the hot cock.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked sticking two fingers into Harry.

"Yeah fuck me hard."

Remus pushed his dick into Harry and Sirius continued to suck n Harry. Harry felt the hot penis deep inside him and that watery mouth over his prick.

"Stop I'm going to come."

"Then why should I stop?" Remus grunted.

"Because I won't be able to fuck Sirius."

"Okay" Sirius said as he slipped the cock out of his mouth. Then they climbed onto the bed.

Remus was on top of Harry while Sirius was under him. Remus was entering his tight hole while he fucked Sirius. His godfather moaned underneath him. Harry gasped as Remus hit his prostate. He hit it over and over again.

Harry finally aimed just right and hit Sirius' and then the older man gasped, "That's perfect!"

That was the first time this week he hit it just right with Remus' tempo. Entering and exiting at the same time, again and again they fucked each other while Sirius wanked himself. Moans and gasps happened almost continuously. Then one last time and all three came together.

Harry knew he loved them deeply, deeper then any friend or family could go. He wanted to stay there but knew he had to leave. So he went back to his room after kissing each of them good night. Harry wondered if he should tell Ron and Hermione that he was gay, even if he did they did not need to know about Sirius and Remus.

The next day he told Ron and Hermione that he was gay. They both quickly accepted it. Harry was glad of that. The three spent the day talking and relaxing.

Again that night Harry waited until Ron was asleep, then he made his way to his boyfriends' bedroom. He liked the sound of them being his boyfriends. When he got there they were not ready for sex. Instead they were ready to talk.

"Harry we need to talk." Remus whispered as Harry closed the door.

"What about?"

"Well Albus knows about us and he is not happy. We have to cut it off."

"So you're saying we have to stop? Okay bye!"

"Harry we're suppose to stop but if we're careful we can keep going." Sirius said stopping Harry from leaving.

"Really?"

"Yeah but no one can know."

"Okay"

Suddenly Sirius walked up to him and kissed him. "We'll make this work. I love you, more then I should, always have."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Since your third year I've wanted you." Harry just smiled at him, there was nothing to say.

"I've wanted you since the start of this summer." Remus whispered.

Harry watched as Remus kissed Sirius. Then the question popped into his head. "What will we do while I'm back in school?"

"Well you'll be in school while we stay here. Then you'll come visit us during Christmas break." Remus answered.

"So I won't see you guys while I'm at school?"

"Nope unfortunately."

"Damn" Harry muttered.

"Well let's not waste time, let's fuck." Sirius said.

The three began to remove their own clothes. Then they climbed into the bed. This time Sirius was on top with Remus in the middle and Harry on the bottom, wanking himself off.

Remus did not prepare Harry this time and it hurt but the pain felt great. He could hear Sirius grunting and feel Remus slamming into him. Harry took his hand and softly rubbed his prick, it was already hard.

For nearly an hour they stuck to the same tempo, and then it became irregular. First Harry felt Remus come deep inside him, then he heard Sirius come inside Remus, finally he shot out hot liquid. The three lay curled up together completely lost to reality. They were in love and Harry knew they would work out.


End file.
